Apocalymon
Apocalymon Apocalymon, sometimes known as Apokarimon, is an Unidentified Digimon whose name is derived from the Apocalypse, the book of Christian Scripture which prophecies the end of the world. He takes the form of a blue-skinned humanoid wearing a black cape with red trimming, a grey helmet with yellow markings, and a scar on his left eye. His arms are long with black bands on the forearms and his hands are larger than normal hands, and have red claws. His hair is a dirty white, and he has yellow eyes. From the waist down is a giant polyhedron the size of a planetoid (he does have legs and can, in fact, separate from the polyhedron body) that can bring out giant metal claws on DNA-shaped chains. Filled with dark thoughts, he was born from the assimilated data of every Digimon that failed to digivolve. Although he is sealed away, Millenniummon frees him. He seems as though Apocalymon is among the most powerful Digimon in the Digital World, as demonstrated when he copies other Digimon attacks, easily destroys the DigiDestineds' Crests, and almost killing both the tamers and their Digimon. Digimon Adventure In the dub, Apocalymon jokes that his polyhedron portion contains his heating and cooling systems, stating he is the "Ultimate evil, complete with hot and cold running water". Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Apocalymon is Kimeramon or Machinedramon's Variable (as well as Millenniummon's the battle right after), dealing a lot of damage to the entire party. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Apocalymon digivolves from a line 35 Myotismon. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Different Apocalymon are bosses. Digimon Tamers Apocalymon is one of the many Digimon silhouettes surrounding Rika Nonaka and begging to be her partner. Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Apocalymon card, titled "Ankoku", is a Rank 6 card which teaches a Digimon the Ankoku technique. Ankoku makes one random enemy's attack fail.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon World 3 He appears as a digimon partner of two Mech Soldiers on Gunslinger. Initially, it attacks by using a tech called Darkness Chaos, and when it is weak, it uses a simple attack. It is also a black Mega Digimon card with 50/51. Digimon World 4 Apokarimon is the boss of Apokarimon Space in Doom Dome. Digital Monster D-Project Apocalymon is one of the Megas of the Dimension Area, following Arukenimon in the Dictionary. Digimon Digital Card Battle Apokarimon belongs to Dark card group. Apokarimon's card is strongest and largest. His HP can reach about 2750. His crash and cross attacks release powerful damage. Apokarimon appears as the Battle Master of Infinity Tower. After his defeat, he will randomly appear in the various cities, and repeatedly defeating him will win the player the Apokarimon card. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Apocalymon digivolves from Phantomon at LV 71 with 44444 dark exp, but only if you have already obtained him. He can be DNA digivolved from either Piedmon and Machinedramon or Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon. In order for the DNA digivolution to be successful, the component Digimon must be at least level 71 with at least 44444 Dark experience points, and the player must have already acquired Piedmon. Apocalymon is also a level 90 member of Gaia Origin. Attacks * : Deletes its opponents. *'Reverse Digivolution' (Death Evolution): Captures the opponent in its claws and forces them to degenerate. *'Total Annihilation' (Gran Death Big Bang): Detonates its own body with enough force to wipe out an entire dimension. *'Copied Attacks' **'River of Power' (Ultimate Stream): Transforms a claw into MetalSeadramon's head, which fires its River of Power. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Friendship". **'Crimson Lightning' (Bloody Stream): Transforms a claw into Myotismon's upper body, which attacks with its Crimson Lightning. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Love". **'Giga Cannon' (∞ Cannon): Transforms a claw into Machinedramon's upper body, which attacks with its Giga Cannon. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Justice". **'Death Claw': Transforms a claw into Devimon's arms, which attack with its Touch of Evil. **'Virus Grenades' (Plug Bomb): Fires Datamon's Virus Grenades from every opening. Attacks in Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley * : Does a physical attack with its tentacle claws. Variation/Subspecies *Apokarimon (Creepy Mode) Apokarimon (Creepy Mode) Apokarimon (Creepy Mode) is an Unidentified Digimon who is the humanoid portion of Apocalymon, emerged from the dodecahedron. Attacks *'Big Bang' *'Darkness Zone' Variations/Subspecies *Apocalymon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Unidentified Digimon